Go To Sleep (Jeff the Killer One-Shot)
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: I didn't want to do this I didn't want to come here. Am I going to die? I suck at summaries. So one-shot yup.


Hello my friends InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl here lol this is actually a English project I had to write a suspenseful story so I was like why not Jeffy. It all works out. \(OuO)/

I DO NOT OWN JEFF THE KILLER HE BELONGS TO HIS CREATOR!

* * *

I clawed at the cold pale hand over my mouth hoping that it would release me from his iron grip. How was I supposed to know this would happen? Why did I agree to this stupid bet anyway!?

"Go. . . To. . . Sleep." I heard him whisper.

_~~~~~~~~Three Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~_

"Oh come on Kimiku just do it nothing bad will happen!" My friend Naru whined in my ear.

"Yeah Naru's right don't be a wimp." I heard Nakamura say.

I stared at the large two-story mental hospital. The double doors' glass was cracked and was falling apart. The walls were broken and decaying. It smelled of awful.

"Fine then!", I yelled at Nakamura as I ripped the flashlight out of her hand and stomped up to the building. I gently pushed the old metal door and heard Naru yell,"Hey remember you have to stay in there for two hours!" I turned on the flashlight and maneuvered into the old hospital. I waved the flashlight around the lobby. "Huh, for a 30 year-old building it's not too shabby." I whispered to myself as I plopped down onto a dusty chair. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time "11:30 PM, *sigh* Its only two hours. What could happen?"

I just sat there. I didn't like this place. It was eerie it just gave me a weird vibe. I jumped when I heard a loud thump and scanned the room. I saw a person standing in the hallway. I shuddered as I looked at him. Long black hair, white blood stained hoody, black pants, and what scared me the most was his face his bloodshot, eye-lidless eyes had black rings around them and he had a large carved in smile going up to his high cheek bones. I knew him I saw him on the news this morning his name was Jeff. J-jeff the Killer.

_"A streak of murders have led to 16 year-old Jeffery Woods or Jeff the Killer. Here is a picture of him. He is highly dangerous if you see or come in contact with him call authorities immediately! Please make sure you lock all doors and windows at night and warn others of him he was last seen in Ross Township. Please be careful. "_

I remembered the news broadcast like I had seen it a million times. I couldn't scream I couldn't even will my body to move. I was frozen in fear. I stared in horror as he walked towards me a sick and twisted grin on his face as he put a hand over my quivering mouth. I gripped his wrist and hoped for some reason he would let me go.

Once I felt his hand tighten over my mouth I knew I was going to have to do something. I scratched at the hand and struggled to get away from him. After a while I manage to push him to the ground. I ran. I ran for my life down the dark hallway. If I stay it will not be long until he finds me. I frantically looked around for a decent hiding space. Luckily I came across a room with a bed in it. I quickly rolled under the bed and closed my eyes when I heard footsteps. "Please please don't let him find me" I thought. I sighed in relief when I heard the footsteps quiet. I was dead wrong. I screamed as I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle and pull me out from under the bed. "N-no this can't be happening" I whispered. "Well it's happening Kimiku" I heard him say," You people and your stupid bets. What was gonna happen if you chickened out? Huh? Humiliation? Money? Oh come on I'm curious." I just stared at him as he pulled out a big kitchen knife. "Well you look tired. I think you should . . ." He said as he placed the cold blade against my neck. "Go. . . To. . . Sleep." My eyes widened as he dragged the blade against my jugular. It didn't hurt. It felt like a cool trail of ice along my neck. How did I get messed up in all of this. I never wanted to come here in the first place! But for some reason I feel very content. I feel as if a giant weight has been taken off my shoulders. I'm fine with this ending. After a few minutes everything went black. Was I just murdered?


End file.
